thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob
Spongebob Squarepants is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak that appears in TNT's The Spongebob Dead. Description Spongebob is described as "strong, strict, usually calm and protective. Spongebob has lost lots through the seven seasons he was on the show- no one messes with him. Pre-Apocalypse Bikini Bottom Before the Apocalypse, Spongebob worked as a Frycook in the Krusty Krab under the cheap management of Eugene H. Krabs and a co-worker of Squidward Tentacles. Spongebob was very humble about his job and loved it and was much friendlier to people until the zombie apocalypse hit. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Spongebob at first was very confused about what was happening to the world around him and was often scared and not ready for what was to come. When Patrick Star told him about the dead rising, Spongebob had a panic attack until seeing common sense. Spongebob helped out his Grandma and Patrick save their friends from Bikini Bottom High School when things began taking a turn for the worst. Season 2 Spongebob was a little more ready by the time Season 2 was released and his choice of weapon was a hatchet. Spongebob still had a bit of pacifism stored in him and did not tolerate his group threatening other survivors, this pacifism destroyed his basic relationship with Mr.Krabs who was going down the path of insanity after losing his daughter to Military. Although a pacifist, Spongebob sided with Squidward and the rest to kill Squilliam. When Squilliam died however indirectly to Mr.Krabs, Spongebob was quite saddened even though Squilliam was a threat and this sparked a bit of a change in Spongebob. Season 3 Spongebob helped out his group fight off a zombie herd that broke into Squilliam's former Mansion's property which was their base since Season 2 costing the lives of Mr.Krabs and Plankton in the process. Spongebob was starting to get noticibly colder and assumed leadership(The Spongetatorship) and had his group resort to hunting live bait caught in animal traps. HOWEVER, Spongebob's plans changed when his group including himself were given an opprotunity by two strangers named Kal and Kenneth to come with them and survive at their Log Factory. Sandy however did not trust them since she thought they were hiding something. Sandy turned out to be correct, Spongebob and Mrs.Puff found out that this was a prison camp where they held innocent survivors as hostages in small cages. A caged survivor named Linda however helped out Spongebob and his group defeat their capters although it cost Grandma Squarepants's life, when this happened, Spongebob snapped and slaughtered Kal and Kenneth's aunt Hilda(who shot Grandma) many times while swearing. After leaving Kal for the zombies, Spongebob became a totally different sea-sponge compared to his pacifist self in Seasons 1 and 2. Season 4 Spongebob was still clearly depressed about his Grandma's death but still helped out his group to survive and cared for them and not for his own survival. After managing to kill armed and masked bandits with melee weapons, Spongebob took advice from Squidward to seek sanctuary at a former clam shop owned by Squidward's now most likely dead brother. After meeting a good natured family and losing the one infected with cancer to zombies, they eventually found the coast and sought refuge on five boats not taken by survivors in the early days of the outbreak. But then after a kid named Mary died from a leg amputation and Squidward and Clarissa becoming lovers, Spongebob and the others noticed flares go up back on land. Season 5 After the flares went up, Spongebob and the others were attacked by unknown attackers with fire bombs and guns. They made it safely to a beach but Omar(son of Ernest and brother of Clarissa who are part of the good family) got shot in the leg. Spongebob was satisfied that Omar lived and after escaping the same herd of zombies that claimed Emma and now Clarissa, Spongebob spraypainted the words "NOT SAFE" on the beach and continued on with his group. The next day, they met a weak pastor from a church named Pastor Ramen who ran out of food and does not know how to fight this apocalyptic world, Spongebob never liked him thinking he was bad news and always got the chance to torture him to talk. After Pastor Ramen indirectly caused Mermaidman's death to only two zombies, Spongebob's hate for the Pastor increased even more and Spongebob and his group were kinda villains in Season 5 by taking over the church and imprisoning Ramen in a small closet. When Spongebob was getting voting ready if they should kill Ramen or spare him and leave the church, the same attackers from the coast arrived and terrorized them with the fire bombs, the leaders of this rival group turned out to be the parents of a little kid with Spongebob and his group named Reyes and they are getting revenge for the downfall of the log factory back in Season 3. Spongebob's group especially Spongebob himself and Reyes manage to defeat them but also the Church got destroyed by the fire and killed Pastor Ramen who was trapped underneath burning dry wall. Spongebob pretended to not know what happened and moved on with the group and they found a gated community named The Georgetown Colony. Season 6 Spongebob was a little nicer to the Colonists in major contrast to Ramen but was still very mistrustful since they live like the apocalypse never happened. Spongebob however grew an extreme dislike for three Colonists named Lance, Patty and Michael who were the only ones that started trouble for him. Spongebob ignored every other Colonist except these three and sided with his group to kill Lance. After Spongebob ruins Georgetown's cookout for their induction into TGC, Spongebob and Lance got into a fist-fight, Lance lost but was not killed and Spongebob passed out, after being released from the hospital as well as Lance and his family, Spongebob took advice from Patrick to settle this out once and for all, Spongebob confronted Bill(the leader) and his older sister Diane. However, when Lance tried to exact revenge on Spongebob later, he instead killed Diane who tried to stop the fight and he shot Sonequa(a group member of Spongebob's group). Bill snapped similarly to Spongebob in Season 3 and killed Lance. Season 7 Spongebob assumes leadership of the colony after Bill feels unfit to do it after Diane's death in the Season 6 finale. Spongebob and Patrick then discover a massive herd of 8,000 zombies headed straight for the Colony, after ending a mass panic by killing one of the Colonists, Spongebob devises a plan with his group and the Colonists to lead the zombies away and they begin this mission. After several Colonists lose their lives to zombies, Spongebob goes solo to try and get more ammunition but runs into dangerous survivors known as The Barbarians, Spongebob however killed the 25 Barabarians he came across with an assault rifle. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Spongebob has killed: *Military officials (Indirectly Caused) *Hilda (Caused) *Kal (Indirectly Caused) *Four unnamed Bandits (Caused) *Emma (Indirectly Caused) *Pastor Ramen (Indirectly Caused) *Reye's Mother (Caused) *Lance (Indirectly Caused) *Beatrix (Indirectly Caused) *Willie (indirectly Caused) *Wesley (Indirectly Caused) *Tom (Indirectly Caused) *Nesbitt (Indirectly Caused) *An unnamed Colonist. (Caused) *A few unnamed Attackers. (Caused) *Numerous unnamed Barbarians. (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Category:The Spongebob Dead